Nine tailed Sakura
by Blood -Dancer-Miku2000
Summary: What if Sakura had the nine tailed demon inside her Instead of Naruto?what if She fell in love with a different guy then Sasuke? what would happen? Rated M for safety in Future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing from Naruto,But maybe some Of my own people.

* * *

Summary-What If Sakura Had The Nine tailed Fox demon In her Instead of Naruto? What If She fell in love With a different Guy then Sasuke? What would happen?

* * *

Chapter 1.

"Alright Class Sit down so I can Read off your team mates." The Man said and Everyone did as Told.

I scowled and Crossed my arms. *He can't Tell me What to do.* I thought stubbornly.

"Ino,Shikamaru And Choji you'll be team 8(Correct me If I'm wrong.)

"Sasuke,Naruto and Sakura you'll be team 7." He said and My jaw dropped. I was paired up with the heart-throb and Prankster? Dear Kami help me.

Naruto's Hand shot up and Sasuke rolled his black eyes.

" Where Is Sakura?And who Is she?" He asked.

The teacher was about to answer,but I got up from My seat and Walked up to the table.

"I am Her,Got a problem?" I hissed and His head shot up. A small blush appeared on his face then he saw A strand of my Pink hair that I was covering with a hood.

"Is that your real hair color Sakura-Chan?" He asked with big eyes.

I stared blankly at him then Nodded. "Yes It is." I mumbled and sat next to him In silence.

"Looks Like Forehead Gots something going on with the Idiot." Ino said With a Smirk. I glared at her,then slowly smirked.

"Why yes Ino-Pig,Me and Naruto-Kun do have something going on,Our beautiful New friendship." I said and She narrowed her eyes at me.

" Your Just acting cool so you can Sasuke-Kun's Attention." She hissed. I laughed to myself and Got up from my seat then slowly walked over to her.

"Listen to me because I'm saying this once,I .Don' . -Gay." I hissed.

"How dare you call him that!Don't worry sasuke-kun She didn't mean it!" Ino said while staring at Sasuke with hearts In her eyes.

He glanced over at me then turned back around to the front with a Scowl on his face. I rolled my eyes and walked away from The drooling girl. I sat back down and felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned. Sasuke gave Me a light Smile before giving me His famous glare.

*Thank you for not being A fangirl and How dare you call me that.* I Thought with a smirk.

* * *

The rest of the class time finally went by so now we were now waiting for our Sensi. I looked at Naruto,who was putting an eraser above the door.

"What are you doing,you Idiot?" The emo duck butt asked.

" Pulling a prank on our sensi,he is two hours late,I will not wait any longer!" He shouted as he got down from the chair. I shook my head and let out a sigh.

"Your one strange kid Naruto." I said.

"He could say the same thing to you cat girl." Sasuke said. He pointed to my face which had whiskers on my cheeks. I glared at him.

"Shut up,I was born Like this."

"So you were born Half cat half human then?" He asked with his playing smirk.

"Were you born with the duck butt for hair?" I asked rudely. He glared at me and I glared back.

" Um guys,Calm down,We don't need to fight." Naruto said quietly.

I looked at him and My eyes soften. " Alright No fighting." I said. He smiled widely and Then gave me a big hug.

My green eyes widen as I slowly returned the hug to him. This was my first hug. No one ever hugged me before,they would just stare and glare at me.

My eyes filled with fresh tears,but I blinked them I can't cry,not In front of them.

He let me go and I gave him a Small smile and then ruffed up his hair.

"Your such a little kid." I chuckled.

" We are still kids Sakura-chan,Don't you act this way?" He asked.

"I use to,but not anymore." I mumbled. He stared at me In confusion,but just shrugged it off.

So this is my team..The people who I have to trust and Fight people who will protect me no matter what. But wull they when they find out who I really am Inside?

The door suddenly opened and the eraser fell onto a man with silver hair head. Naruto laughed,Sasuke made a sound and I sighed.

" Well I see that I have the trouble maker for a student this year." The mab sighed.

I stared at him for while in till he noticed me.

" Haruo Sakura?" He asked.

" So your our sensi?" I growled.

He let out a sigh and then Nodded.

"Lets go somewhere else,with open air and sun light." He said.

We followed him to a roof and sat down on a step.

Naruto and Sasuke Introduced their selves then Finally it Was my turn.

" Haruno Sakura,I don't like anything,I dislike everything and my dreams aren't for you to know." I said.

"Awww.. C'mon Sakura-chan lighten up you ca-.

He was about to touch my shoulder,but I flipped him over onto his back and Dug my Knee into his gut.

"Don't try to touch me,That hug meant nothing." I growled. Naruto stared at me wide eyed,Sasuke raised a brow and Kakashi frowned.

"You hadn't change,three years and your still the same." He said. I got off from Naruto and Glared at Kakashi.

"How can I change after all that stuff that I went through?"

"Its called moving on,But I guess you can't because you still blame yourself."

My eye twitched and I grabbed Kakashi by his Vest and Yanked him closer to me.

" I blame you,after all She did fall In love with you."

* * *

**Chapter one has ended,not that epic But oh well. Please comment if you liked it and if you don't...just leave.**

**To clear things out Sakura Is the last Haruno member in her clan,she never met her parents. In here Naruto has his family,but he still Is a trouble maker.**

**I made Sakura Harsh because she Doesn't trust anyone anymore. She knows Kakashi from her past and Blah blah.**

**If you need any more Info about this chapter just ask in pm.**

**Till then Bye bye.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two.

Once again I don't own thank you very much to the two reviews I got over night. A big shout out too Soaring Demonness and My guest.

* * *

"I Blame you,After all she did Fall in love with you." I said darkly.

"How Is it my Fault when You Ran away.?" He narrowed his eye at me. I clenched My hand In fist and punched him in the gut.

"It's your fault because you held didn't back,I was completely fine!I was just A little up set because I thought that she was moving on so soon. I never meant for her to follow,but still WHY DIDN'T YOU STOP HER!? You were her lover,YOU COULDN'T EVEN PROTECT HER!" I screamed as Tears threatens to fall.

"Don't blame other people when you know its your fault and Stop blaming yourself,she followed because she wanted too."

I let go of his vest and He got up. " You need to move on,It has been three years now."

He reached out to pull me into a hug,But I stopped him."Don't think this will change anything,because It won't." I growled and Sat back down next to Naruto.

"..,You three come to the training grounds bright and early tomorrow,don't eat any breakfast because you'll just throw it Back up." He said before disappearing In a poof of smoke.

Naruto and Sasuke turned to me and Raised a brow.

"What was all that about?" Naruto asked.

"Nothing for you to know."

"Your not leaving in till you tell us." Sasuke said.

"kakashi use to date my older sister,They got engaged,I got angry and ran off. My sister ran after me and ended up getting killed." I mumbled.

They stared at me for a while before moving aside. "Are you ok sakura-Chan?" Naruto asked.

I gave him a nod and Ruffed up his blond hair."I am A ok,Just still a little upset,but I'll get over it."

Naruto laughed and Sasuke made a sound again. "Oh come here chicken butt,You'll get some of my loving too." I said with a tease and ruffed up his hair.

"HEY!" He shouted.

"What,can't I mess around with My team mates?Or do you two already have something going on?" I asked with big eyes.

Sasuke and Naruto blushed and Looked away. I raised A brow.

*Maybe they do have something going on.*" I thought to my self.

"Um..Do you want to get Raman with me Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked.

I bit my lower lip and Shook my head." Sorry naru-Kun,I think It's better if I didn't come with." I said with a frown.

"*I can't because I might destroy everything." I thought.

"Oh..Then Maybe some other time than?" He asked and I nodded.

"Well see you two later,I'm going to train." I said as I disappeared in a poof of smoke.

* * *

" RAH!" I screamed as I punched the ground. a few cracks When into the ground and I sighed.

"Maybe I got to focus more." I said to myself.

' Or you need a partner." I voice said and I shot around.

"Who are you?" I hissed and He just Chuckled.

" Don't worry,I won't hurt you,unless you lie yo me." He said.

I narrowed my eyes at him,then my eyes widen. He was from the akatsuki,What was he doing here? There must be more of them somewhere around here.

"Tell me little one,are you the Nine tails?" He asked and I tensed.

"* This can not be good.*"

"So you are,You'll be coming with us." He said as he walked toward me.

"Like hell I will,I won't betray my village,you might of,but I won't." I hissed as I walked backwards.

"You will come with me the easy way or the hard way." He growled.

"Lets try the Hard way first." I said as I cracked my knuckles.

He smirks and got Into his stance."*Aim for his Chakra pressure points,He won't be able to move after that.*" I told my self.

He charged at me and I dodged his moves."Come on you punch like A girl." I teased as I jabbed my fingure into his Shoulder. His shoulder went limp and He growled.

His eyes turned red with three little black tear like things in them. My eyes widen and I closed my eyes.

"Whats wrong? Scared of my eyes?" He asked with a smirk.

I gulped and my heart started to beat faster. Blood,So much blood,Insides ripped out,Eyes gone,everything a mess.

I screamed and Fell to my knees.

He chuckled and Walked up to me.

(" Sakura! stay back!") I voice screamed in my head. I held my head and scream again.

"Stop it! Leave me alone!" I screamed.

"SAKURA!" I heard voices scream,but I ignore them.

(" S-S-sakura,I'm sorry.")

(" No! Kiki!") The voices screamed.

I fell forward so my head was pressed to the ground,while I sobbed.

" Sakura-Chan! Whats wrong?" A voice asked.

Naruto.

I screamed out again ,but This time It sounded more like A sob.

"KIKI DON'T LEAVE ME!" I screamed out.

" What did you do to her!' A voice that sounded like Kakashi Growled.

"I did nothing,I just showed her my eyes and She started to flip out."

I looked up at him and I glared.

"You." I hissed.

"Me what?"

"You killed Kiki!You killed my sister! That day Three years two mouths ago, She was looking for me,She found me,She fought you and you killed her..I'LL DESTROY YOU!" I screamed as Orange chakra surrounds me.

" Naruto,Sasuke get away from her NOW!" Kakashi screamed.

" What? Why?" Naruto asked.

I got up to my feet and my hood fell. My pink hair had Orange stripes in it,My teeth turned Into sharp fangs,My nails turned to claws,My whiskers turned black,My green eyes turned orange with skinny pupils And orange chakra flew around me madly.

" I was right." He chuckles.

" I'LL DESTROY YOU!" i screamed just before running straight at him.

* * *

**Thats the end of chapter two. How was this chapter? Good,bad,boring or Just plain stupid? I'm putting in my own little parts in the story just to let you know. Um...**

**hope you enjoyed and please click the Review button.**

**.**


	3. Chapter 3

Holy fudgeballs! I didn't think that i would get these many reviews! Thank you so much! Oh and To the guest that said" Sakura was acting kinda like a drama queen." I know,but I did that on purpose.

* * *

Chapter 3

(*Unknown p.o.v*)

I was watching from the trees,I was watching the pink haired girl the most. I smirked to myself. She hasn't changed at all,I hadn't seen here for four years,she gotten more beautifully and more aggressive. She was now losing control of her demon side.

Yes I knew about here demon side,I have known her since we were little. I jumped down from the tree and Watched quietly behind the bushes.

She ran at the cloaked guy with orange chakra flying around her,She didn't run on just her legs she ran on her hands also.(Like naruto in the anime or some game.)

The man jumped to the side barely dodging the attack,Sakura shot around and Jumped at him.

She tackled him down and Stared at him with her Orange rage filled eyes. She took out a knife and rasied it above her head.

I shot out of my hiding place and Grabbed her arm to stop her from stabbing him. She seemed to be shocked by my sudden appearance,but quickly snapped out of it. I threw her off from him.

" Calm down,There is No need to kill him." I said as I stared at her angry face. She she got up to her feet and Stared at me. Slowly her powerful chakra went away and Ger normal green eyes widen.

" Sora? Is that you?" She asked softly.

I smiled at her and then looked down at the man who tried to hurt her.

" If you ever and I mean ever try to hurt Sakura again,you'll regret it,big time. " I said harshly. He glared at me and then disappeared in a poof of smoke.

I turned around to be tackled to the ground by Sakura. A light blush went onto my face,but I brushed it aside.

" I haven't seen you in years Sora! Where have you been?" I asked.

" At The Mist village,I was protecting them from Hunter ninjas." I said as I got up while holding her.

" I missed you so much! I thought you left me." She pout and I chuckled.

"How could I ever leave behind the girl I caught from falling out of the sky?" I asked and She blushed.

" Shut up." She mumbled.

* * *

(* Sasuke's p.o.v*)

Who was Sora? Who ever He is I don't like him. I have a weird feeling about what was that powerful chakra,what happened to her? And what is she really?

Sakura walked up to us While dragging Sora with her.

He had short floppy Black hair,Black eyes like mine,He wore A black sleeveless vest with a Grey under shirt under it,Black ninja shorts,a red pouch and Blue ninja shoes. He also had the hidden Mist headband.

" Sakura-Chan! Are you ok!?what happend?" Naruto asked rather loudly. I flinched at his loud annoying voice,but no one noticed.

" I'm fine,Meet Sora,He is one of my best friends from childhood." She said with a grin.

" Yo." He said while staring at me. I raised a brow and He glared at me.I glared right back at him,then Sakura sighs.

" Sora,These are my team mates,You don't have to be so protective over me,I'm a big girl now." She said annoyed.

Sora stopped glaring and smiled." They are? that's good,But I was kinda hoping you wouldn't be in a group with all guys." He mumbled the last past.

Sakura's eyes twitched and then she Smacked him upside the head.

" What did I just say?! Stop being over protective!" She shouted.

Sora rolled his eyes and started to walk away." Well nice seeing you again Saku-chan,I got to go before they report me as a missing ninja." He said before running off into tge forest.

" Sakura,I would like to talk to you sometime after training tomorrow." Kakashi-sensi said.

She nodded and started to walk off.

" Hey Sasuke?" He asked.

" Yeah?"

" Keep an eye on here,she might get in trouble again." He whispered to me before dragging Naruto away to who knows where.

I sighed and Ran a hand threw my hair. I stopped and Blinked.

" My hair is like a Chicken's butt." I mumbled to myself before walking slowly behind Her.

What is your secret? you can't hide it forever,we'll find out sooner or later,And when we do You'll have problems.

* * *

(*Sakura's p.o.v*)

I sighed once I got into my apartment. It was empty,cold and dark. I had been alone since my Sister died. I took off my hoodie and ninja shoes then sat down on the floor.

What will happen to me while I train to become A pro ninja? Will the Hokage even Let me become A ninja since I'm A demon? What will happen to me if I do become a Ninja?

So many questions that I can't answer yet.

* * *

**End of Chapter.**

**I am so happy for the reviews I'm Getting,please keep on Reviewing so I can keep on writing! also sorry if this a short chapter. I don't feel in the mood to write a lot today.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4.

(*Sakura' P.o.v*)

It was the next morn,around eight o'clock or so. I was eating an apple then I remembered something.

"Oh no!I'm late,Kakashi is going to be so mad,Or he would be late...,but I can't take any chances.

I got on all my ninja things and Ran out of my home so fast that I left marks on the ground. I ran past people then at the last moment I bumped into some one.

I closed my eyes to feel the impact to the ground,but I never came. In stead I felt an arm Wrap around my waist and Held me up from falling any further. I looked up to stare Lime green eyes.

"Next time be careful." He hissed and walked away.

I saw a glimpse of Red brown hair and Raised a brow. Where have I seen that before?

I shrugged my shoulders and Started to run again. I finally got to the training grounds and saw Naruto and Sasuke sparring while Kakashi was no where In sight. I suddenly felt a chakra line behind me so I shot around.I covered my face where A foot would've hit me If I didn't block it.

I pushed the person back and Smirked when I saw Kakashi. "Let us fight,fight till we have no chakra left." He said and I nodded. I jumped back a few feet away from him and Got in my stance. I heard a thud to my right followed by a groan. Naruto and Sasuke must've quited their little fight.

I closed my eyes and focused,Focus all my chakra in one point. My fist. I shot them open and Ran at Kakashi. He Took out hos stupid orange book and I rolled my eyes. I swung my fist and He ducked,I smirked and swung my leg right when I saw my opening.

I kicked him off his feet,He seemed surprized from it,but quickly got up. He punched I blocked.I kicked He side stepped,I punched He barely dodges,We both punch and Ended up flying back.

I land on my right hand and left foot while my left Hand was making a hand sign. I blew onto it and Purple flames came out of it.

He quickly jumped out-of-the-way. He narrowed his eye at me and charged at me. I smirked and Jumped onto the air. I punched the ground so hard that I made a huge crack in the earth. His eye widen and tried to jump away,but he fell into the hole.

I shook my hand the I punched the ground with. my knuckles was sticking out In different places. I tried to move my hand,but flinched in pain. I must have broke it. I sighed and held up my hand.

" I quit,My hand Is broken." I said as I walked to Sasuke and Naruto.

"Sakura-chan,You alright?" Naruto asked while eyeing my hand.

"I'm fine Naru-Kun,I'm a tough girl a Few broken Bones won't stop me." I said With a small smile.

"Then why did you quit the spar?If you can handle the pain you could still be fighting.' Sasu-Butt said.

"I said A few broken bones can't stop me,but the pain can." I glared at him.

" Tch,weakling." He mumbled.

" Can you punch the ground? Can you survive in the forest of death for A year?Can you focus all you chakra in one point?" I hissed.

He rolled his eyes and walked away with his hands in his pockets.

"Your not cool Uchiha,You think you are,but your not." I said and He turned around.

"I Don't think I'm cool,I think I'm a Weakling that needs to become stronger." He growled before walking away again.

I rolled My eyes and Walked over to Kakashi.

" Weren't we supposed to Get those bells away from you?" I asked as I eyed the bells.

"Yes,But I was testing your strength first,I don't one of you too accidentally kill me." He said with a chuckle.

"You said you wanted to talk to me after training?" I asked and he nodded.

"Are really the Nine tails demon?" He asked.

My eyes widen and I tensed. How did he know?And why does he want to know? I slowly nodded my head yes and He sighs.

"Thais why one of the Akatsuki members came after you yesterday,they want to use you for your power." He said.

"All my life people would only want me for my powers,everyone hates me...Just because I have a demon in side of me." I whispered.

Kakashi grabbed my arm and brought me onto a hug."Don't worry Sakura,people will love you,You'll just have to wait and Give it some time." He mumbled and I nodded.

"I'm sorry,Sorry that I killed Kiki,If she wasn't dead you two would already be married."

He shook his head.

"Lets not talk about the past,Lets just talk about the future Okay?" He asked and I nodded a yes as I hugged him tightly.

* * *

All my life I have been ignored by the people who Was all around me. Only my older sister Kiki would pay attention to me,then of course Kakashi entered our life.

I was just ten at that time when My sister told me that she was planning on marrying Kakashi ,I remembered being angry at her. So I ran away during the night. When Kiki was going to bed she checked on me and started to freak when I wasn't at home. So she got kakashi and they both came looking for me.

When they realized I was in the forest of death My sister went whacks and Ran into the forest with out any weapon or armor on. When she found me I was In a small cave crying. She tried to take me home,but that's when we got attacked. She ended up getting killed from protecting me. I was scared so scared that I ran even deeper into the forest. And that's when I begun to live in the forest for the rest of the year.

I felt so awful that My sister saved my life for hers. So I changed. I changed from the sacred,weak,girl,into a brave strong girl. I even changed my look to. I had long hair,but I cutted it up to my shoulders and I had pretty much the same ninja clothing so I pretty much only changed my hair.

To this day,the guilt still eats at me. And boy I only have so much time left in till a crack all together.

* * *

**End of chapter.**

**I know this chapter is a little boring and other stuff like that. Thank you to my lovely reviewers. If you keep on giving me sweet reviews I'll keep updating.**

**Since I got almost ten reviews Can I get almost Fifteen reviews? If not just close to it like eleven or twelve. **

**If I get around in there I then will Know you guys truly enjoy my story.**


End file.
